BangHim Family Drabble
by withyoo
Summary: Just a short story about BangHim and their kids/BangHim/Fem!Himchan&Youngjae/ Update!Chapter 6 - Jae's Guard(s)
1. Christmas Kiss

Himchan mendengar jelas suara derap kaki yang berlari penuh semangat dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya, ia menghela nafas, menghitung dalam hati, satu…dua..ti…

BRAKK!

Hitungannya belum selesai dan pintu kamarnya telah terbuka dengan keras, dan tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera saja merasakan lompatan ke atas kasurnya disertai dengan pekikan seru, membuat _springbed_ berukuran besar itu menimbulkan deritan, mungkin ini sudah saatnya bagi mereka mengganti kasur, pikir Himchan.

"Eomma.." tangan kecil dan lembut menangkup kedua pipinya, Himchan tersenyum lebih dulu sebelum membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi eomma, selamat hari natal!" sambung Youngjae seraya tersenyum manis ke arahnya, yang segera saja membuat Himchan menarik tubuh mungil anak perempuannya tersebut, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

" _Merry Christmas too, sweaty!_ "

"Aku juga mau dicium!"

Daehyun yang sejak tadi sibuk membangunkan appa-nya, yang Himchan tahu hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata, langsung saja menjatuhkan badannya ke arah Himchan, menggeser Youngjae ke sisi lain.

"Kau yakin ingin eomma cium, Daedae ? Bukankah sekarang Daedae sudah besar dan tidak suka ciuman dari eomma lagi, huh ?" Goda Himchan, menatap Daehyun yang kini sedang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"Tapi ini hari natal! Dan—dan hanya ada eomma, appa dan Jae disini, jadi—"

"Aku akan menceritakan pada Yukwon oppa kalau kau masih senang menerima ciuman dari eomma." Potong Youngjae yang kini sedang bergelung dalam pelukan Yongguk, membuat Daehyun segera saja menoleh kepada adiknya itu, dan reflek akan menendangnya tepat saat Himchan berhasil mencegahnya dengan memberikan ciuman kilat di ujung hidung Daehyun.

" _There..there…christmas kiss to my baby boy_." Ujar Himchan sambil mengusap rambut Daehyun yang masih berantakkan. "Dan karena ini hari natal, eomma tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar, _arra_?"

Kedua kakak beradik yang hanya berjarak setahun itu mengangguk kompak, meski Himchan dan Yongguk jelas tahu bahwa janji tersebut takkan bertahan lama.

"Bangunkan Junhongie dan Jongupie, tapi jangan buat mereka menangis, oke ?" Himchan jelas menekankan peringatan itu pada Daehyun, yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Eomma akan segera membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian."

Youngjae mengecup pipi eomma dan appa-nya bergantian, begitu juga dengan Daehyun, dan beriringan keduanya segera berlari kecil ke arah kamar adik kembar mereka. Himchan meraih karet rambut yang selalu ia letakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, menata rambut hitam tebalnya yang panjang dengan jari-jari lentiknya, dan segera mengikatnya, membentuk _messy bun_ yang terlihat menarik.

"Bangunlah, Bang. Sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura terus, huh ?!"

Yongguk tetap saja tidak membuka matanya, namun ia berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan Himchan, dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. " _I need my christmas kiss too._ " Bisik Yongguk, sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada Himchan.

"HUAAA!"

"EOMMA! DAEDAE MEMBUAT JUNHONGIE MENANGIS!"

END.

Haiiii, kalian bisa tinggalin prompt di review dan aku bakal coba bikinin drabblenya, ditunggu RnRnya, thankyoooou!


	2. Uri Youngjae

Daehyun mengulum lolipop di mulutnya sambil terus menggerakkan sapu yang ia pegang, gara-gara tertidur di jam pelajaran Kang Songsaenim ia jadi dihukum untuk membersihkan laboratorium yang baru selesai digunakan, dan dilarang beristirahat. Tentu saja Daehyun tidak suka, tapi daripada ia harus diadukan ke eomma atau appanya, menerima hukuman ini terasa lebih baik.

Ia baru akan menggeser kursi-kursi yang berantakan dan merapikannya, ketika pintu yang dipunggunginya terbuka dengan keras, menimbulkan suara debaman, membuat Daehyun kontan membalikkan badannya, dan memelototi salah satu adik kembarnya, Jongup, yang terlihat habis berlari dan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Ada—"

"Hyung! Jae noona!" Jongup tersengal-sengal, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, dan kedua matanya sedikit berair. Daehyun yang merasa iba dan tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya tersebut, segera menarik tangan Jongup dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu.." Ujar Daehyun sambil meremas bahu Jongup. "Ada apa dengan Youngjae ?"

"Youngjae noona terjatuh dari tangga."

Bola mata Daehyun kembali membesar, "Ada dimana dia sekarang ?"

"UKS."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Daehyun kembali menarik tangan Jongup, dan segera mengajaknya berlari menyusuri koridor kelas, menuju UKS yang terletak di sisi lain bangunan sekolah mereka.

* * *

Junhong menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae yang terasa dingin, noonanya masih belum sadarkan diri juga, dan kini perawat UKS dan salah satu guru mereka sedang berusaha mengobati pelipis Youngjae noona-nya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Ia sendiri tidak begitu paham apa yang terjadi, bel istirahat berbunyi dan Junhong serta Jongup beranjak ke cafetaria ketika kemudian ada kerumunan orang di bawah tangga, dan ketika ia menyeruak, yang terlihat adalah noonanya sudah tergeletak pingsan disana.

"Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya, dan segera menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ketika Daehyun mendekat ke arah ranjang Youngjae, mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Junhong. Sementara Jongup memilih duduk dilantai, bersandar ke dinding, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Beberapa siswa mengatakan Youngjae menuruni tangga sambil memainkan ponselnya, mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, sehingga kemudian ia terjatuh dan bergulung-gulung di tangga." Sahut guru mereka memberi penjelasan. "Pelipisnya memang berdarah, tapi lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, dan tubuhnya shock makanya ia tidak sadarkan diri, kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Sambungnya lagi, mencoba menenangkan Bang bersaudara tersebut.

"Di—dimana.."

Lirihan suara Youngjae, sukses membuat semua mata mengarah padanya, Jongup bahkan segera berdiri serta mendekat, dan Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Youngjae sambil mengusap pipi adik perempuannya itu penuh sayang.

"UKS, tadi kau jatuh, bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Daehyun selembut mungkin, berbeda dari biasanya.

Youngjae mengamati wajah kakaknya tersebut yang terasa berbayang. "Kepalaku pusing.." Bisiknya, "Ra—rasanya sakit.." Tambahnya lagi, tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Junhong terangkat, seolah berusaha menggapai Daehyun. "O—oppa…."

Semua tahu hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae lebih seperti tom nd jerry daripada kakak-beradik, dan semua juga tahu, saat Youngjae memanggil Daehyun dengan embel-embel oppa, maka sesuatu yang sangat baik atau sangat buruk sedang terjadi. Dan kali ini, Daehyun tahu, kemungkinan kedua terlihat lebih sesuai untuk kondisi sekarang.

Terlebih lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja Youngjae memiringkan badannya ke samping, dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

* * *

Bang Yongguk adalah laki-laki yang selalu taat aturan dan mengikuti norma yang berlaku, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, ia baru saja menerobos lampu merah untuk kesekian kalinya, menginjak pedal gas tanpa jeda, membuat SUV hitamnya terlihat membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bang Yongguk adalah laki-laki yang selalu taat aturan dan mengikuti norma yang berlaku, tapi ia adalah seorang f _amily man_ dan akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarganya, jadi ketika Himchan menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Youngjae, putri satu-satunya, putri kesayangannya masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari tangga, Yongguk segera membatalkan semua rapatnya dan meninggalkan kantornya begitu saja.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera berlari di selasar-selasar rumah sakit, menuju ruangan yang telah Himchan informasikan padanya melalui pesan chat. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol lift tak sabaran, dan kakinya segera melangkah besar-besar ketika ia sudah berada di lantai yang tepat. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya nyaris berlari ketika melihat Himchan sedang berbicara dengan dokter di ujung lorong.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya segera, menyela pembicaraan, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Himchan, yang menyambutnya dengan senyum meski wajahnya terlihat letih.

"Dokter bilang Youngjae mengalami _concussion_ ringan, tapi hasil pemeriksaan keseluruhannya baik, tidak ada luka atau pendarahan dalam. Dia sudah diberi obat dan sedang istirahat sekarang, kalau besok pagi Youngjae merasa lebih baik, ia bisa dirawat dirumah, hanya saja ia akan merasa pusing dan mual untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tapi dokter sudah membuatkannya resep untuk itu." Jelas Himchan secara rinci, dari wajah Yongguk yang tegang, Himchan tahu suaminya pasti sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Istri anda sudah menerangkan semua yang telah saya jelaskan, dan untuk tambahan, saya sarankan jangan terlalu berisik dulu disekitar putri anda, usahakan untuk tidak membuat kepalanya sakit."

Sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk kompak, dan segera menjabat tangan dokter tersebut sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Ketika dokter tersebut telah berlalu, dan kini hanya ada keduanya di lorong tersebut, Himchan segera saja membalikkan badannya, dan memeluk Yongguk, menghirup aroma laki-laki yang telah puluhan tahun ini dikenalnya, yang selalu mampu menenangkan dirinya dalam keadaan apapun. "Maaf karena menghubungimu di tengah jam kantor.."

"Ssshh.." Yongguk mengecup puncak kepala Himchan. "Aku malah akan marah kalau kau sampai tidak mengabariku." Sahutnya kemudian dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengusap punggung istrinya tersebut.

Himchan melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan aku rasa, kau harus menemui Daehyun sekarang.."

"Ada apa ?"

"Dia terlihat sedikit terguncang dan tidak mau menemani Youngjae didalam kamar."

"Lalu ada dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Di taman."

* * *

"Youngjae baik-baik saja.."

Daehyun sedikit terlonjak, dan Yongguk tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah anak tertuanya itu. "Kenapa disini ? Kenapa tidak menemaninya kalau kau sekhawatir ini sampai melamun, huh ?"

Daehyun diam, ia memilih memainkan pasir dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Ada apa Bang Daehyun ?"

Dan Daehyun tahu, ketika appanya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, maka ia harus segera menjawabnya.

"Appa.."

"Ya.."

" _Mianhe.._ "

Yongguk menoleh ke arah Daehyun, yang masih saja memandang ke arah lain. "Untuk apa ?"

"Karena tidak bisa menjaga Youngjae dan membuatnya terluka."

Sahutan lirih Daehyun membuat Yongguk semakin tidak mengerti, meski begitu ia meremas pundak Daehyun dengan lembut, dan tersenyum kebapakan. "Ini bukan salahmu, Dae. Appa memang selalu bilang padamu untuk menjaga adik-adikmu, terutama Youngjae. Tapi ini kecelakaan, dan..tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Ini salahku," Daehyun masih saja berbisik, "Mereka bilang Youngjae terjatuh karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan saat tadi aku menghubungi eomma, dan melihat ponselku, aku baru sadar ada _missed call_ dan beberapa pesan dari Youngjae menanyakan keberadaanku. Kalau saja aku tidak tertidur di kelas dan kemudian dihukum sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti istirahat, aku pasti bisa menemui Youngjae seperti biasa dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi, iyakan ?"

Terkadang, karena Daehyun selalu ingin menjadi Hyung dan Oppa yang membanggakan dan dapat diandalkan, ia selalu bersikap kuat dan dewasa dibalik semua kejahilannya, tapi mendengar nada menyesal yang kental dari bibir Daehyun barusan, Yongguk sadar anaknya ini tetaplah remaja 16 tahun yang terlalu menyayangi adiknya dan bisa merasa takut.

"Dae.." Yongguk meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini, karena ini memang bukan salah siapa-siapa, kau memang tidak seharusnya tertidur dikelas, dan Youngjae seharusnya memperhatikan langkahnya saat menuruni tangga. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, iyakan ? Youngjae baik-baik saja sekarang, itukan yang paling penting ? Ini bukan salahmu, dan appa tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Daehyun menatap appanya untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum tipis, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama oleh Yongguk, dan diakhirinya dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

* * *

"Mana Daehyun ?"

"Kau merindukanku ?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang muncul dari balik pintu dan sedang berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Jongupie bilang kau menggendongku dari UKS ke mobil Jung Saem, _gomawo_."

"Hanya itu ? _Gomawo_ ? Tanganku sakit semua, setelah kau sembuh, kau harus memijatku." Ujar Daehyun sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Youngjae. "Dan..lain kali, kalau jalan gunakan matamu dengan benar, _pabo-ya_."

Youngjae memutar bola matanya. "Semua orang berjalan pakai kaki, _Dae-pabbo_."

Daehyun ingin membalasnya tentu saja, seperti adu mulut mereka selama ini, tidak akan berakhir sampai ada yang menyerah, namun melihat perban di pelipis Youngjae, dan bagaimana adiknya itu tanpa sadar memijat keningnya dengan ujung jarinya, Daehyun membiarkannya untuk kali ini. Hanya kali ini.

END.

Ini jatuhnya bukan drabble sih, hehe, tapi ya udah terlanjur jadi..

Kalau ada yang baca dan nungguin Together in Darkness, sabar dulu ya, aku lagi sedikit stuck, jadi chapter berikutnya masih dalam pembuatan, hehe.

Sekali lagi, kalau ada yang mau request cerita tentang BangHim dan anak-anak mereka, aku dengan senang hati menerima, hehe, buat nambah-nambahin ide juga. Aku tunggu RnRnya, makasihhhhh!


	3. Jealous

"Youngjae-ya.."

Youngjae yang sedang memasukkan seragam cheers-nya ke dalam tas, menoleh dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk ke arah ketua club-nya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ne, eonni ? Ada apa ?"

"Ini," Sunhwa menyodorkan amplop berwarna merah muda dengan pola garis ke arahnya, "uhm..tolong berikan ini pada oppamu, bisa kan ?"

"Daehyun ?"

Tentu saja Youngjae hanya memiliki satu oppa, dan tentu saja pertanyaannya terdengar konyol, tapi melihat wajah Sunhwa yang merona merah dan tampak malu, Youngjae merasa situasi ini jauh lebih konyol. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengamini bahwa Daehyun termasuk idola di sekolah mereka, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae menjadi kurir surat cinta untuk Daehyun, tapi mengingat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Han Sunhwa, ketua Cheerleader yang terkenal cantik dan _most-wanted_ oleh seluruh populasi laki-laki di sekolahnya, membuat Youngjae tak habis pikir, apa yang para perempuan itu lihat dari seorang Bang Daehyun, huh ?

"Bagaimana ? Kau mau kan membantuku untuk memberikan ini ?"

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera meraih amplop tersebut. "Tentu saja aku mau, ini dari eonni ?"

Sunhwa mengangguk, masih dengan senyum malu-malunya. "Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya sendiri, tapi anak basket masih berkumpul untuk membicarakan lomba mereka selanjutnya, dan aku harus pulang, jadi kupikir—"

" _Arra-arra_ , aku akan pulang bersama Daehyun, eonni tenang saja, suratmu pasti sampai dengan selamat ke tangannya."

"Terimakasih Youngjae-ya," Sunhwa menepuk puncak kepala Youngjae lembut, "aku pulang duluan ya, jangan lupa lusa kita ada latihan lagi."

* * *

"Yak! Bang Daehyun, kau mau pulang atau tidak, huh ?!"

Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, teriakan Youngjae yang tak punya sopan itu sungguh menjengkelkan, Daehyun sendiri masih tak tahu bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan seperti Youngjae menjadi bagian dari team Cheers sekolah mereka.

Ia segera meraih ranselnya, dan berpamitan kepada teman-teman basketnya sebelum Youngjae meneriakinya lagi, menghampiri adik perempuannya itu dan langsung memberinya sebuah jitakan di kepala, yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae menjerit, dan menimbulkan tawa diantara teman-temannya yang sudah tak asing dengan kehebohan keduanya.

"Untukmu dari Sunhwa eonni."

Youngjae menyodorkan amplop ke arah Daehyun tak acuh, keduanya berdiri bersisian di halte, menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Sunhwa noona ketua cheersmu ?"

Youngjae mengangguk, dan bibir Daehyun segera melebar membentuk senyuman. "Kau menyukainya ?"

"Siapa yang tidak menyukainya ?" Tanya Daehyun balik, sambil mengambil buku catatannya dari dalam tas dan menyelipkan surat cintanya itu hati-hati, seolah itu merupakan benda yang sangat berharga. "Anak cheers seharusnya seperti dia, bukan sepertimu."

Youngjae menatap Daehyun kesal dan segera menyikut oppanya tersebut tepat saat bis yang mereka tunggu tiba dan membuka pintu dihadapan keduanya, membuat Youngjae segera berlari masuk, meninggalkan Daehyun yang kesakitan dan menahan sumpah serapah untuk adiknya tersebut.

* * *

"Kau pulang duluan saja, hari ini aku akan menemani Sunhwa noona ke toko buku."

Daehyun berkata dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkannya dengan kilat, membuat Youngjae hanya memandangi punggung Daehyun yang berlari menuju kelas Sunhwa di lantai tiga.

* * *

"Mana Daehyun ?"

Himchan menatap ketiga anaknya yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan, Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya, Junhong melakukan hal yang sama, dan Youngjae terlihat tanpa ekspresi memainkan sendok ditangannya.

"Youngjae-ya, hari ini Daehyun pulang terlambat lagi ?" Himchan mendekat ke arah anak perempuannya itu, membuat Youngjae menatap ke arah eommanya.

"Aku tidak pulang bersamanya lagi hari ini, tapi sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya dari dalam kamar mandi sebelum aku turun ke sini, mungkin seb—"

"Eomma," panjang umur, sosok yang dibicarakan muncul diruang makan, dan segera memberikan pelukan dari belakang pada Himchan, "malam ini aku akan makan diluar, boleh tidak ? Boleh ya, kumohon~"

Aegyo Daehyun membuat Youngjae bergidik, dan Junhong serta Jongup menatap kakak tertua mereka itu sangsi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana ?" Yongguk yang baru saja masuk rumah, masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya, berjalan ke arah Himchan dan Daehyun.

"Ada kafe baru di Gangnam, Sunhwa noona mengajakku kesana."

"Tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 11, mengerti ? Besok kalian masih harus sekolah."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, ia segera saja mencium pipi eommanya kilat, memberikan pelukan singkat pada appanya, dan tentu saja dengan saja mengacak rambut Youngjae lalu segera berlari pergi.

"YAK!"

Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua anaknya tersebut, sementara Yongguk tertawa kecil, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Himchan lalu menarik tubuh istrinya itu mendekat.

"Apa menu makan malam kita hari ini ?" Yongguk berbisik lembut, membuat ujung bibirnya menyentuh tipis pipi putih Himchan.

"Appa!" Youngjae mendesis tak suka, " _not PDA, please_!"

"Jangan membuat nafsu makan kami hilang." tambah Jongup dengan wajah datarnya, yang disetujui dengan anggukan kuat oleh Junhong dan membuat orang tua mereka tergelak.

* * *

"Dae aku—"

Daehyun membalikkan badannya, menatap Youngjae sepersekian detik, menunjukkan layar ponsel yang ada di genggamannya, " _Sunhwa noona sedang menghubungiku, nanti dulu._ " lafalnya kemudian tanpa suara, dan kembali memunggungi Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap buku Kimia di tangannya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya tanpa sadar, dan menghela nafas beratnya sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Noona, ada apa denganmu ? PMS ?" Junhong menatapnya beberapa detik, sebelum Youngjae memberinya pukulan dengan bukunya, lumayan keras. "Noona! Kenapa memukulku ?! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik ?!"

" _Molla_!"

Seru Youngjae sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Junhong yang masih mengusap-usap lengannya.

* * *

"Dengar-dengar, Sunhwa eonni dan Daehyun oppa sudah jadian, benarkah ?"

Sungguh, Youngjae nyaris tersedak susu pisang yang sedang diminumnya mendengar pertanyaan Sohyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak tahu ?" Melihat ekspresi Youngjae, Sohyun menyimpulkan sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Memangnya Daehyun oppa tidak cerita apa-apa padamu ? Aku tahu kalian selalu bertengkar, tapi bukannya kau pernah cerita, tidak ada rahasia diantara kalian ?"

"Well, entahlah—aku bahkan jarang melihatnya ada di rumah akhir-akhir ini, mungkin mereka memang sudah jadian," Mata Youngjae tanpa sengaja melihat Daehyun dan Sunhwa yang bergandengan tangan memasuki kantin, "dan itu bukan urusanku."

Kalau setelah itu mood Youngjae turun drastis dan ada efek awan hitam menggantung di atas kepalanya, Sohyun masih mau hidup dengan baik, dan memutuskan tidak membahasnya lagi.

* * *

Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba dan langsung menderas begitu saja, membuat Youngjae terkurung di lobi sekolahnya menunggu reda, ponselnya _lowbatt_ dan ia lupa membawa _power bank_ hari ini, tapi kalau ada orang yang ingin ia rutuki saat ini, tak lain dan tak bukan, tentu saja Daehyun.

Youngjae selalu menyimpan payung di loker sekolahnya, dan kini saat benda itu sangat dibutuhkan, ia tidak dapat menemukannya, dan hanya ada satu orang di sekolah ini yang tahu kombinasi lokernya.

"Bang Daehyun sialan !"

* * *

Youngjae benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui ajakan Daehyun menemaninya belanja.

Karena semua barang yang Daehyun beli hanya untuk Sunhwa. Karena semua obrolan yang Daehyun ucapkan hanya tentang Sunhwa. Karena semua hal yang Daehyun lihat mengingatkannya pada Sunhwa.

Sunhwa seolah-olah semacam mantra ajaib yang dapat membuat Daehyun selalu tersenyum lebar dan melihat pelangi dimana-mana.

Youngjae bahkan sengaja menjahili Daehyun. Sengaja membuat Daehyun kesal. Sengaja memaksa Daehyun membelikannya coklat yang mahal.

Dan Daehyun tidak marah. Tidak menjahilinya balik. Tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti biasa. Daehyun bahkan berterimakasih pada Youngjae karena memberinya ide membelikan coklat juga untuk Sunhwa.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Youngjae sadar, ia merindukan oppa-nya.

* * *

"Eomma.."

"Hmm ?"

"Eomma.."

Youngjae menarik-narik baju yang Himchan kenakan, membuat Himchan akhirnya menoleh dari layar tv dan memberikan seluruh konsentrasinya pada anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Apa Jae ?"

"Apakah dulu appa juga seperti Daehyun saat jatuh cinta pada eomma ?"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Bertingkah aneh, dan menggelikan, eomma tidak memperhatikannya ? Daehyun terus-terusan tersenyum seperti orang gila dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta keras-keras, berisik."

Himchan terkekeh kecil mendengar curhatan Youngjae, ia menarik tubuh mungil Youngjae, membuat Youngjae bersandar di dadanya. "Sepertinya sih begitu, kau tahu appamu kan ? Tampangnya _badass_ , tapi tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan, iyakan ?"

"Eomma~ aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar eomma _fangirling_ tentang appa, dan tidak, appa tidak menggemaskan!"

"Appamu akan sedih kalau mendengar putri kesayangannya bilang dia tidak menggemaskan." Sahut Himchan masih sambil terkekeh, sementara Youngjae semakin bergelung manja padanya.

"Eomma.."

"Apa lagi ?"

"Menurut eomma, saat itu Youngnam samchon kehilangan teman berantemnya tidak saat appa sibuk dengan eomma ?"

Suara Youngjae terdengar kecil, ada nada malu dan tak yakin yang kentara jelas, membuat Himchan melirik Youngjae penuh arti dan memeluknya erat.

"Auw, uri Jaejae merindukan Daedae oppa, hmm ?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab, hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Himchan.

* * *

"Sunhwa noona, aku ingin bicara dengan Daehyun sebentar, boleh kan ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Jae." Sunhwa tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum menoleh ke arah Daehyun yang duduk disebelahnya. "aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu, seperti biasa kan ? Kau ingin sesuatu Youngjae-ya ? Makan siang bersama kami."

Daehyun mengangguk sementara Youngjae menggeleng sambil tersenyum membuat Sunhwa mengerti dan segera berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Nanti malam ada EXO di Sukira, aku ingin kesana."

Seperti remaja lainnya, Youngjae tentu saja tidak ketinggalan trend dan juga merupakan seorang _fangirl_ , dan salah satu peraturan dari appanya adalah, setiap Youngjae melakukan kegiatan _fangirling-_ nya, terutama di malam hari, Daehyun harus menemaninya.

Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae, ia tahu betul kalau dia menolaknya, Youngjae akan mengadu pada orang tua mereka, dan Daehyun paling tidak suka di cap sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi pulang sekolah nanti, aku—"

"Oppa~~ kumohon _._ "

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas, Youngjae memang yang paling tahu bagaimana mengunakan kartu As-nya disaat yang tepat. "Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau berangkat sendiri, oke ? Aku akan menemuimu di depan KBS, aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Sunhwa, mengerti ?"

"Tapi kau pasti datang, kan ?"

"Tentu saja."

Youngjae tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, terimakasih oppa!"

* * *

Youngjae meniup-niup tangannya, berharap uap panas yang keluar dari bibirnya mampu memberikan kehangatan sesaat. Dia tidak menyangka malam ini akan sedingin ini, sehingga ia hanya menggunakan _cardigan_ tipis dan tidak membawa _hotpack._

Kerumunan fans sudah bergerombol di dekatnya, siap menyambut idola mereka. Youngjae baru tahu bahwa ini edisi spesial, dan mereka akan siaran dua jam, yang artinya Youngjae akan pulang setelah tengah malam. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, melirik ke ujung jalan sekali lagi, berharap oppanya akan muncul, menepati janjinya.

* * *

"Appa tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi malam ini appa benar-benar kecewa padamu, Dae."

Daehyun hanya menatap ujung slippers yang ia gunakan, ia tahu ia salah, ia sendiri merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Katakan itu pada Youngjae," Yongguk menghampirinya, menumpukkan tangannya di salah satu pundak Daehyun, "apa juga pernah muda, pernah jatuh cinta sepertimu, tapi rasanya akhir-akhir ini, appa sampai jarang melihatmu ada dirumah, kau harus bisa membagi waktu dengan bijak, kau mengerti ?" Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk ke arah Yongguk beberapa kali, "selama seminggu ini, appa akan mencabut ijinmu untuk keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah dan kegiatan club, kau paham ?"

Daehyun ingin bernegosiasi, tapi sorot mata Himchan dan gelengan lembut eommanya yang berdiri di belakang appanya itu membuat Daehyun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, appa sudah memaafkanmu." Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun lalu berbalik dan berlalu, menyisakan Daehyun dan Himchan.

Himchan menghampiri Daehyun, meraih kepala anak laki-lakinya itu, dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Eomma maafkan aku, aku janji ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini."

"Eomma mengerti, tapi kau harus menemui Youngjae dan meminta maaf padanya, oke ?"

Daehyun mengangguk lagi, sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Jae.."

Youngjae belum tidur, dan menatapnya galak. Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa _pink_ dan _baby blue_ tersebut, mendekat perlahan dan segera duduk di sisi ranjang Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aku benci padamu." Tukas Youngjae singkat, tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

" _I know_ ," sahut Daehyun lembut, "Aku bukan kakak yang baik, iyakan ?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, ada gurat penyesalan yang jelas terlihat di sana, dan kalau ada satu hal yang Youngjae paling mengerti di dunia ini melebihi siapapun, adalah rasa _insecure_ Daehyun mengenai statusnya sebagai anak pertama.

"Melupakan janjimu satu kali tidak langsung membuatmu menjadi kakak yang buruk, Dae. Tapi aku berhak marah kali ini, dan aku ingin marah, kau tetap kakak yang baik, tapi tidak malam ini."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, "marahlah sesukamu, aku berhak menerimanya." Ia meraih tangan Youngjae, meneliti luka goresan yang masih memerah di lengan adiknya itu. "Masih sakit ?"

Youngjae menggeleng. "Appa menghukummu ?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak boleh keluar rumah kecuali untuk sekolah dan basket selama seminggu ini, jadi kau harus siap-siap menjadi bahan jahilanku selama seminggu kedepan, oke ?"

"Aku merindukan itu.."

Youngjae berbisik sangat pelan, kalau Daehyun tidak memperhatikan bibir Youngjae yang bergerak, ia pasti merasa itu hanyalah suara angin.

"Apa ?"

Youngjae menoleh ke arah lain, "aku tidak masalah kau mau pacaran dengan siapa saja, tapi—tapi kau harus tetap menyediakan waktu untukku, ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak terakhir kita pulang sekolah bersama, dan kau juga tidak pernah membantuku mengerjakan pr lagi, kau—kau juga tidak pernah bercerita apapun lagi padaku, ini konyol aku tahu, tapi aku merindukan itu semua, aku tahu setelah ini kau pasti akan menggunakan ini untuk mengolok-olokku, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku merindukan oppaku, aku ingin oppaku," mata Youngjae memerah, dan tenggorokan Daehyun tercekat, "saat tadi terjadi dorong-dorongan dan kekacauan, aku benar-benar berharap kau ada disebelahku, melindungiku seperti biasa, kau tahu ? Itu menakutkan, Dae. Aku terjatuh dan tidak ada satupun yang menolongku, sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah _fangirling_ lagi tanpamu, aku tahu, aku adik yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan, tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Dae. Kau boleh pacaran dengan siapapun dan kapanpun, tapi kumohon, jangan lupakan aku.."

Daehyun segera memberi Youngjae pelukan erat, membiarkan adiknya membasahi kaosnya dengan air matanya sementara ia sendiri berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Tidak akan Jae, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, aku janji, benar-benar janji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, semenyebalkan apapun dirimu, aku akan selalu melindungimu, selalu."

Tangan Daehyun bergerak tanpa henti mengusap punggung Youngjae, membisikkannya kata maaf berkali-kali, sampai adiknya itu tertidur. Daehyun merapikan selimut Youngjae, mengecup keningnya setelah sekian lama, dan beranjak dari kamar adik perempuannya, sambil memandangi _varsity_ merah yang tergantung di pintu kamar Youngjae, merasa _familiar._

* * *

"Ada apa ?"

Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun sekilas, sebelum melewatinya begitu saja, berjalan ke arah kerumunan anak basket yang sedang berkumpul.

"Jaebum oppa.."

Yang merasa di panggil menoleh, dan segera berdiri, menghampiri Youngjae sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ? Kupikir hari ini kau tidak akan masuk."

"Aku hanya terluka di tanganku, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena telah membantu dan mengantarkanku pulang semalam," Youngjae juga tersenyum manis ke arah Jaebum, sementara Daehyun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri beberapa langkah diantara keduanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sejak kapan dua orang ini menjadi seakrab ini, "dan ini, _varsity_ milikmu, terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya, aku duluan ya oppa."

Ah. Jadi _varsity_ itu milik Jaebum, pantas saja Daehyun mengenalnya, dan oke, mendengar percakapan mereka, Daehyun rasa ia berhutang ucapan terimakasih pada teman seteamnya itu. Daehyun mendekati Jaebum, yang masih saja menatap ke arah Youngjae yang sudah melangkah menjauh.

"Dae—"

"Jae—"

"Kau duluan, ada apa, huh ?"

"Kulihat-lihat Youngjae manis juga, aku ingin mengajaknya nonton film besok malam, boleh tidak ?"

Pandangan mata Daehyun segera berubah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Jaebum serius. "Satu minggu ini, Youngjae harus menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku dirumah, dan kalau kau ingin mendekatinya, kau harus menghadapiku, appaku dan dua adik kembarku, mengerti _chingu-ya_?"

END.

Ditunggu reviewsnya guys, makasiiiih 3


	4. The Return of Superman : Yongguk Appa

Dengan sebuah _note_ di tangan kirinya dan pulpen di tangan kanannya, Yongguk sibuk mengikuti Himchan dari belakang sambil sesekali menuliskan semua yang Himchan ucapkan padanya. Seperti kapan harus memberikan buah pada si kembar, kapan jam makan siang mereka, bagaimana cara membuatnya, dan hal-hal lain, yang baru Yongguk sadari tak begitu ia pahami.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kurang lebih enam tahun, Himchan akan meninggalkan ke empat anak mereka dalam pengasuhan Yongguk selama satu hari ini. Noona Himchan yang tinggal di Amerika sedang berlibur di Korea, dan Yongguk ingin memberikan waktu spesial agar Himchan dapat menghabiskan harinya bersama noonanya tanpa gangguan dari buntut-buntut kecil mereka.

"Junhong suka _yoghurt_ rasa _strawberry,_ dan Jongup suka rasa _blueberry_ , jangan sampai salah, atau mereka akan membuat kekacauan," Himchan menunjukkan dua _cup yoghurt_ di hadapan Yongguk, "jangan biarkan Daehyun makan coklat sebelum ia makan malam, dan—"

Himchan memperhatikan Yongguk yang sedang mencatat semuanya dengan rinci, insting keibuannya mengatakan hari ini tidak akan berjalan mudah untuk Yongguk. Membuat Himchan tiba-tiba ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, "—Guk, kau yakin dapat melakukannya ? Aku bisa meminta noonaku untuk kesini, dan kita bisa _lunch_ bersama-sama, kau tahu kupi—"

"Ssstt." Yongguk menggeleng sambil mendesis dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau khawatir," Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya itu meletakkan _note_ dan pulpen yang di pegangnya di meja dapur, lalu segera menangkup kedua pipi Himchan, "tapi aku kan appa mereka, bukan orang asing, lagipula aku sudah lama menantikan saat untuk menghabiskan hari bersama mereka Chan, kau harus percaya padaku."

Bola mata Himchan masih bergerak tak yakin, dan Yongguk mengenal betul gelagat istrinya itu, jadi ia segera memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Himchan, lalu menurunkan tangannya, melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang kecil istrinya.

" _You deserve this relax day, Hime._ " Yongguk berbisik lembut, sengaja menggunakan nama panggilan yang dulu saat mereka masih pacaran sering digunakannya, " _just trust me, everything's gonna be okay._ "

Yongguk kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Himchan, lalu keningnya, kemudian ujung hidungnya, dan—

" _I love you._ " Ujar Himchan cepat, dan mencium bibir Yongguk lebih dulu, membuat suaminya itu sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Suara tangisan Junhong membuat Yongguk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan segera berlari ke kamar si kembar, ia memasang senyum lebarnya, dan segera menggendong Junhong yang menatapnya dengan mata yang masih memerah, sambil kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jongup yang sedang memainkan mobil pemadam kebakaran favoritnya di sudut ruangan, entah sejak kapan bangunnya.

"Hei para jagoan appa," Sapa Yongguk ceria, tangan kanannya masih mengusap punggung Junhong, meski matanya mengarah kepada Jongup. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jong ?"

Jongup memandangi appanya beberapa detik, berpikir kenapa bukan eommanya yang masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa setiap Junhong menangis, "Eomma ?" Tanyanya kemudian, sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa sadar, membuat appanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Eomma sedang pergi sebentar, hari ini appa yang akan bermain bersama kalian, seharian."

Junhong yang sudah berhenti menangis, menoleh ke arah appanya, "Jinjja ?"

Yongguk mengangguk, sementara Junhong bertepuk tangan gembira, appanya selalu pulang saat jam tidurnya sudah dekat, dan Daehyun atau Youngjae selalu memonopoli appanya, jadi mendengar mereka akan bermain seharian, tentu saja membuat Junhong senang.

Melihat tingkah laku Junhong yang menggemaskan, membuat Yongguk memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada anak bungsunya itu, baru berhenti saat ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung kaosnya, yang membuatnya segera menoleh pada Jongup yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata polos beningnya.

"Appa, Uppie, _up_!" Kedua tangan Jongup terangkat ke atas, dan Yongguk langsung paham. Ia langsung meraih tubuh mungil Jongup, dan menggendongnya juga dengan tangannya yang lain. Membuat Jongup segera mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi Yongguk. "Poppo!"

Dan Yongguk benar-benar tertawa kali ini. Ia memberikan sejumlah ciuman yang sama pada Jongup. Yang kemudian juga membuatnya mendapatkan serangan ciuman dari dua anaknya yang belum genap berumur dua tahun tersebut.

* * *

Yongguk tidak terlalu trampil di dapur, dan jika ada yang bertanya apa menu andalannya, jawabannya sejak dulu hingga sekarang, tak pernah berubah, ramen. Tapi Himchan sudah menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan yang Yongguk butuhkan, dan ia memasaknya sesuai dengan tahapan yang telah ia catat.

Jongup sibuk memukul-mukulkan sendok plastik miliknya, sementara Junhong mengucapkan semua kata yang ia ketahui dalam kepalanya cepat-cepat, membuat Yongguk yang sedang meniup-niup nasi tim yang baru saja matang terhibur melihat kedua bocah kembar yang memiliki karakteristik berbeda tersebut.

" _Cha_! Ini makanan kalian," Yongguk meletakkan dua mangkok plastis bergambar kartun dihadapan Jongup dan Junhong, "makan pelan-pelan seperti yang diajarkan eomma, oke ?" Membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan arah pandang mata anaknya, Yongguk tersenyum melihat keduanya mengangguk kompak, "appa akan membangunkan hyung dan noona kalian sebentar, jangan jadi anak nakal, hum ?"

Junhong yang sudah menggenggam erat sendoknya, mengangguk sekali lagi, "Aku dan Uppie tidak akan nakal, yaksok!" Sahutnya semangat, menjulurkan telunjuk mungilnya ke arah Yongguk yang tentu saja membuat appanya tertawa.

"Bukan jari yang itu, Jun," Yongguk menutup telunjuk Junhong, dan membantunya untuk mengangkat kelingkingnya, "tapi yang ini," kemudian ia sendiri melingkarkan kelingkingnya yang jauh lebih besar, "yaksok!"

Setelah memberikan kecupan —lagi, di puncak kepala dua bocah yang sudah memulai sarapan mereka tersebut, Yongguk segera bergegas menuju kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae, sedikit berlari karena tak ingin meninggalkan Jongup dan Junhong terlalu lama.

Youngjae tertidur dengan posisi bergelung seperti bayi sambil mengamit selimut merah jambunya yang ia miliki sejak bayi, sementara di sisinya, Daehyun dengan tangan dan kaki yang terlentang lebar, mengambil tempat hampir lebih separuh dari kasur mereka. Keduanya sama-sama membuka mulut, dan terlihat menggemaskan. Yongguk meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, dan segera mengambil beberapa foto, untuk kenang-kenangan.

Yongguk kemudian berlutut di sisi Daehyun, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah anak sulungnya tersebut, "Daedae, bangunlah ini sudah pagi." Bisiknya pelan, lalu mulai menciumi kelopak mata Daehyun bergantian, yang tentu saja membuat anaknya tersebut menggeliat dan terbangun.

"Appa.." Panggilnya dengan suara yang masih serak, "kenapa appa ? mana eomma ?"

"Kau tidak suka appa yang membangunkanmu, huh ?" Tanya Yongguk gantian, sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dengan sengaja, yang langsung membuat Daehyun mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Yongguk.

"Ani! Aku kan hanya bertanya.."

"Hahaha, arra-arra, eomma sedang pergi dengan Heejin imo," Yongguk mengecup kening Daehyun, "sekarang bangunlah, appa sudah menyiapkan sarapan, dan Daedae hari ini harus jadi anak baik dan membantu appa menjaga yang lain, oke ?"

"Aku selalu jadi anak baik!" Ujar Daehyun sambil memberikan ciuman balasan untuk appanya, lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari Yongguk, bergulung ke arah lain, menoleh ke arah Youngjae, memberinya kecupan singkat, dan segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Jangan berlari di dalam rumah, Dae!" Teriak Yongguk.

"OKE!" Sahut Daehyun kencang dari kejauhan, meski suara derap kakinya tetap terdengar sama.

Yongguk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Youngjae, memeluk putri kecilnya itu dari belakang, "Jaejae _princess_.."

Bisikan Yongguk membuat Youngjae bergerak geli, merasakan ada hembusan nafas di tengkuknya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum manis ke arah appanya. " _Morning.._ "

" _Morning sweaty.._ "

"Aku masih ngantuk, boleh tidur lagi ?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Yongguk mengecup dua pipi _chubby_ Youngjae, "tapi setelah sarapan, oke ?"

"Gendong ?"

Yongguk tertawa tapi segera mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang, dan Youngjae langsung tersenyum lebar dan menghambur ke punggung appanya, mengalungkan tangannya erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Yongguk.

Kesalahan pertama yang dilakukan Yongguk tentu saja meninggalkan si kembar dan kemudian Daehyun dalam satu tempat yang sama, karena kemudian saat ia kembali ke ruang makan dengan Youngjae di punggungnya, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, melihat ada mangkok terbalik di atas kepala Jongup dan Junhong dengan wajah penuh dengan sisa-sisa nasi. Ada tisu yang berceceran di sekitar kaki meja dan Daehyun memandangnya balik dengan bola mata yang membesar.

"Aku sedang coba membersihkannya, appa.."

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti, ia meletakkan Youngjae di kursi, dan segera menarik Daehyun ke arah wastafel dan membantunya mencuci tangan. "Terimakasih Dae, sekarang kau sarapan dengan Youngjae, oke ? Appa akan memandikan mereka."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan segera duduk di samping Youngjae yang hanya memainkan garpunya, sementara Yongguk langsung menggendong Jongup dan Junhong bersamaan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, oke ? Appa mohon." Pintanya pada dua anaknya yang lain dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

"Perang-perangan appa! Aku dan Uppie main pedang-pedangan!"

"Pakai sendok!"

"Kita hebatkan kan appa ? Iyakan ?!"

Keduanya berceloteh bergantian sementara Yongguk melepaskan pakaian mereka satu-satu, lalu meletakkan Jongup terlebih dulu ke dalam _bath tub_ , dan kemudian Junhong.

"Tapi appa kan meminta kalian untuk makan, iyakan ? Lain kali tidak boleh main-main dengan makanan, oke ? Waktu makan itu harus makan, kan nanti ada waktu lain untuk main, nanti bisa pinjam pedang milik Dae—"

Suara tawa menghentikan perkataan Yongguk, dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, kedua anaknya itu sudah sibuk bermain bebek-bebekan di dalam air.

* * *

"Jaejae.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku masih lapar, aku—"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan jatahmu, Dae." Potong Youngjae sambil melirik Daehyun.

"Tapi sejak tadi kau tidak memakan pancakemu," Balas Daehyun, "aku minta sedikit saja ya, yayayaya ? Boleh ya ?" Ia memandang Youngjae dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

"Tidak boleh !"

"Kenapa ?!"

"Nanti kau gendut !"

"Aku tidak gendut !"

"Kan aku bilang nanti !"

"Nanti aku tidak akan gendut !"

"Eomma bilang kau akan gendut kalau makan terlalu banyak !"

"Eomma bilang kau tidak boleh pelit pada oppamu !"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA OPPA SEPERTI BOLA !"

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI BOLA !"

Dan dari dalam kamar mandi, Yongguk hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lagi mendengarkan teriakan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang semakin keras. Ditambah dengan suara cipratan air akibat Junhong dan Jongup yang tak bisa diam, yang sejauh ini sudah membuat celana pendek yang Yongguk kenakan ikut basah. Ini bahkan belum jam 10 pagi, dan Yongguk sudah ingin malam segera datang.

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah lewat hampir satu jam dan Yongguk memutuskan untuk _delivery_ pizza, berharap ia akan dapat menghilangkan jejaknya nanti dan tidak membuat Himchan marah padanya. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja seluruh ruangan di rumah mereka menjadi berantakkan, dan Yongguk benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Himchan bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Yongguk juga memutuskan untuk memberikan susu dan _cupcakes_ pada Jongup dan Junhong, mengabaikan catatannya tadi pagi, lagipula sekian kalimat yang ia tulis dengan rapi itu sudah tak benar-benar berfungsi dengan sejumlah kekacauan yang terjadi.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berbaring diantara Jongup dan Junhong, setengah mati membuat keduanya tertidur, yang sejauh ini sia-sia.

"Appa.."

"Ya ?" Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jongup, memandangnya lembut.

"Eomma tidak pulang ?"

"Bukan tidak tapi belum.."

"Belum ?" Tanya Junhong kali ini, mengulangi kata terakhir yang diucapkan appanya, dengan lafal yang tepat.

"Uppie mau eomma.."

"Sebentar lagi, kalau Uppie dan Junhong mau menurut pada appa dan tidur, saat kalian bangun nanti, eomma pasti sudah ada di rumah."

Junhong merangkak dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas dada Yongguk, sementara Jongup menggeser badannya dan membuatnya menempel di sisi tubuh appanya itu.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya keduanya kompak, nyaris bersamaan.

"Aigo, kalian merindukan eomma, hum ? Appa juga merindukan eomma, sangat merindukan eomma.."

* * *

Youngjae sedang mewarnai buku bergambarnya dengan serius, sementara di sudut lain ada Daehyun yang sedang menyusun legonya sambil beberapa kali melirik ke arah Youngjae yang sama sekali tidak memberinya perhatian apapun.

Daehyun mulai bosan, ia ingin bermain dengan Youngjae, meski appanya telah membuat mereka berdua berjanji untuk tidak berbuat keributan karena Jongup dan Junhong harus tidur siang. Tapi lego warna warni di hadapannya ini tidak bisa diajak bicara dan Daehyun tidak betah untuk tidak bersuara.

"Jaeeee.."

"…"

"Jaejaeeee"

"…"

"Jaejaeee lihat aku!" Daehyun mengayun-ayunkan lego yang telah ia susun jadi semacam dinosaurus dalam imajinasinya ke hadapan muka Youngjae, yang tentu saja tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh adiknya itu.

"Jaeeeeeeeeeeeee.." Panggil Daehyun lagi, tidak mau menyerah. "Main denganku Jae.."

"Aku sedang mewarnai ini, Dae." jawab Youngjae akhirnya, masih tidak memandang Daehyun, "Kau bisa mewarnai bukumu juga, aku akan meminjamkan crayonku."

"Tidak mau, mewarnai tidak seru, itu hanya membuatmu diam."

"…"

Youngjae kembali hening dan Daehyun menjadi kesal, jadi ia dengan sengaja menarik tangan Youngjae dan Youngjae yang kaget dan tidak suka segera menampik tangan Daehyun, yang entah bagaimana mengenai tangan Daehyun yang lain yang sedang menggenggam legonya. Membuat lego itu terlempar jauh, menghempas dinding, dan jatuh berantakkan.

Daehyun memandang hasil karyanya yang rusak itu dengan _horror_ , sementara Youngjae memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan yang hampir sama.

"KAU MERUSAKNYA !" Daehyun mendorong Youngjae dan berlari ke arah mainannya yang telah tercerai berai.

"Bang Daehyun kenapa kau mendorong adikmu ?!"

Hening. Daehyun menoleh ke arah appanya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu, yang kini sedang menatapnya galak, dan tentu saja membuatnya takut.

Yongguk berjalan ke arah Youngjae yang jatuh terduduk, dengan mata yang memerah dan penuh air, siap meluncur kapanpun. Yongguk menarik Youngjae, memeluknya dengan segera.

Daehyun mendekat ke arah appanya, ada seggenggam lego di tangannya. "Appa, Youngjae merusak—"

"Pergi ke kamarmu !"

"Tapi—"

"Bang Daehyun !"

Air mata memenuhi kedua bola mata Daehyun dengan segera, ia memandang Yongguk dan Youngjae bergantian, penuh kekecewaan. Daehyun mati-matian menahan tangisannya, jadi ia segera berbalik, dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Pandangan mata Daehyun menyisakan kehampaan di hati Yongguk, ini pertama kalinya Daehyun menatap Yongguk seperti itu, menatap Youngjae seperti itu. Dan Yongguk tahu betul, di mata anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu, Yongguk adalah idolanya dan Youngjae adalah orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Appa, jangan marah pada Daedae oppa."

Yongguk menatap Youngjae yang kini menangis tanpa suara, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti di pipi Youngjae, "Kenapa ? Apa yang sakit ?"

Youngjae menggeleng, "Oppa tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku—aku merusak mainan oppa, oppa hanya mau mengajakku bermain. Jangan marah."

Mendengar penjelasan Youngjae, perasaan Yongguk semakin tak enak, jadi ia memeluk putri kecilnya itu sekali lagi, menghapuskan air matanya, dan mengecup ujung hidungnya lembut.

"Appa mau minta maaf pada Daedae dulu kalau begitu," Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang bermain yang berantakkan, lalu menatap Youngjae lagi, "Jaejae jangan menangis lagi ya ? Dan tolong bantu appa merapikan ruangan ini, oke ? Nanti baru Jaejae minta maaf pada Daehyun, hum ?"

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti, ia meraih buku gambarnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mau menaruhnya di rak, tapi sebelum Yongguk meninggalkan ruangan, ia kembali mendekati appanya, dan menarik tangannya. "Kalau oppa tidak mau memaafkanku bagaimana ?"

"Daedae sangat sayang pada Jaejae, Daedae pasti akan memaafkanmu, percaya pada appa, oke ?"

* * *

Daehyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, berusaha tidak menangis dengan keras. Yukwon selalu bilang hyung-nya tidak pernah menangis dan sangat keren, Daehyun selalu ingin jadi kakak yang keren seperti itu.

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan merasakan kasurnya bergerak, lalu ada tangan yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dae—"

"AppahanyasayangpadaJae." Ujarnya, nyaris seperti orang berkumur, membuat Yongguk tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jaejae sudah menjelaskan semuanya, appa yang salah, appa yang tidak baik pada Daedae, appa minta maaf.."

Daehyun tidak merespon. Perasaannya masih sakit. Appanya bahkan tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia tidak suka.

Yongguk merebahkan dirinya di samping Daehyun, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, ia mengusap punggung Daehyun, semakin merasa bersalah mendengar suara tangisan Daehyun yang masih belum berhenti.

"Daedae tidak mau memaafkan appa ?"

"…"

"Daedae tidak sayang lagi pada appa ? Tidak mau bermain sama appa lagi ?"

Yongguk tahu pertanyaannya terdengar _childish_ , tapi menjadi orang tua juga membuatnya belajar bahwa kadang ia harus melihat dari dunia yang sama dengan anak-anaknya. Dan Yongguk rasa taktiknya berkerja karena kini Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, yang membuat rasa bersalah Yongguk semakin besar melihat wajah Daehyun merah dan penuh air mata.

"Maafkan appa _baby boy_ , appa sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.." Jempol Yongguk bergerak membersihkan air di wajah Daehyun.

"Daedae tetap sayang pada appa.." Bisik Daehyun lirih, suaranya terdengar begitu serak.

"Appa juga selalu sayang pada Daedae.."

Daehyun menggeleng kecil, "Appa lebih sayang pada Jae.."

"Tidak Dae, appa tadi hanya salah paham. Appa sayang Daedae, Jaejae, Uppie dan Jun sama banyaknya.."

"Eomma ?"

"Tentu saja appa juga sayang sekali sama eomma.."

"Tapi appa tidak mau mendengarkanku tadi.."

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas, merasa kalah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menarik pelan Daehyun dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya, Yongguk menggerakkan badannya pelan, ber- _lullaby_ untuk Daehyun sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk lutut Daehyun penuh sayang.

"Appa sangat-sangat menyayangi Daedae, Daedae itu kebanggaan appa, anak appa yang paling bisa diandalkan.." Ujar Yongguk di sela-sela senandungnya.

Daehyun yang mulai mengantuk, semakin menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Yongguk, ia juga meraih tangan Yongguk, lalu memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Appa harus mau mendengarkanku dulu habis ini.."

"Pasti, appa janji, appa akan selalu mendengarkan Daedae.."

"Baiklah, kita baikkan.."

"Terimakasih Dae.." Yongguk mencium puncak kepala Daehyun, dan kembali melanjutkan _lullaby_ -nya, sampai Daehyun tertidur.

* * *

Yongguk menemukan Youngjae tertidur di kasur si kembar dan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah berjam-jam, akhirnya diam benar-benar memenuhi suasana rumahnya kali ini. Memanfaatkan waktu, Yongguk segera bergegas membersihkan seluruh ruangan.

Nyaris satu jam kemudian, masih ada setumpuk pakaian di ruang cuci dan piring kotor yang belum tersentuh, tapi Yongguk merasa sangat lelah dan ia rasa tidur setengah jam, tidak masalah.

* * *

Himchan menemukan Yongguk tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, dengan _vacum cleaner_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai tak jauh darinya. Himchan berlutut di sebelah Yongguk, memandangi wajah suaminya itu sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.

"Gukkie.." Panggilnya lembut, ujung telunjuknya dengan sengaja menusuk-nusuk pipi Yongguk, membuat suaminya itu membuka matanya dan segera tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku ketiduran, dan.." Yongguk bergerak dengan cepat, mencium bibir Himchan tipis, "sangat merindukanmu."

Himchan tertawa kecil. Yongguk menggeser tubuhnya, dan mengkode Himchan untuk tiduran di sebelahnya, Himchan menatap Yongguk sangsi, namun tetap saja melakukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan. Yongguk bahkan bergelung ke arah Himchan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher istrinya itu.

"Kau membuatku geli, Bang."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kau melakukannya, tapi kau benar-benar hebat, Chan," Bisik Yongguk sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, untuk menjadi istri sekaligus ibu yang hebat, _you're the best, my best_."

* * *

"BANG YONGGUK KENAPA ADA BEKAS PIZZA DI TEMPAT SAMPAH ?!"

Yongguk hanya dapat menepuk keningnya, membuat Jongup dan Junhong yang tidak paham betul dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada appanya, menertawakannya.

END.

Ini baru pertama kali aku bikin cerita tentang anak-anak gini, jadi rasanya agak awkward hehe, ditunggu review(s)nya, terimakasih juga untuk review(s)nya kemarin, ditunggu juga sumbangan idenya, hehe, ciao!


	5. Sister's Keeper(s)

Author's note :

Daehyun = 19 tahun

Youngjae = 18 tahun

Jongup-Junhong = 16 tahun

* * *

Youngjae melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya yang berbeda arah, merekatkan _coat_ yang dikenakannya, dan menyusuri jalanan di hadapannya. Ini sudah larut, dan biasanya Yongguk atau Himchan akan selalu menjemput Youngjae dari tempat bimbingan belajarnya, hanya saja _halmoni_ mereka sedang sakit dan kedua orang tuanya itu menginap disana.

Ini baru beberapa bulan sejak Youngjae resmi menjadi siswi senior di sekolahnya, beberapa bulan juga sejak Daehyun menjadi mahasiswa baru, dan harus terpaksa tinggal di dorm karena statusnya sebagai penerima beasiswa. Baru beberapa bulan, tapi Youngjae tidak dapat membohongi siapapun, bahwa ia sangat merindukan oppanya. Terutama saat ia sedang sendirian seperti ini.

Terhanyut dalam lamunannya, tanpa sengaja Youngjae menabrak entah siapa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia mendongak, dan reflek segera menutup hidungnya, menyadari bau minuman yang sangat menyengat dari _ahjussi_ yang baru saja ditabraknya tanpa sengaja. Tapi Youngjae tahu ia salah, jadi ia segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku." Ujarnya formal.

Youngjae baru akan menjauh ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya dicekal, membuatnya segera meronta, namun seolah sia-sia.

"Kenapa nona manis sepertimu masih berkeliaran jam segini, huh ?" bau alkohol yang demi apapun tidak Youngjae sukai memenuhi indra penciumannnya, "Ah~~ kau masih pelajar ?" _ahjussi_ dihadapannya memandangi Youngjae dari atas ke bawah, membuat Youngjae risih dan tentu saja takut.

"Lepaskan aku !" Youngjae berteriak. Menghentakkan tangannya, mencoba segala cara untuk melepaskan genggaman yang terasa semakin kencang.

"Disini sepi sekali, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu meski kau terus berteriak," laki-laki yang Youngjae yakin hampir seusia appanya itu menyeringai tipis, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Youngjae, "Mau uang tambahan ? Mau menemaniku bermain ?"

Youngjae menyilangkan tangannya yang bebas menutupi tubuh bagian depannya, ia benar-benar takut saat ini, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Youngjae dapat merasakan air matanya mulai berproduksi tanpa diminta.

"Ku—kumohon, lepaskan aku." Pinta Youngjae sekali lagi. Nyaris memelas dan menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, cantik.." ahjussi tersebut mencondongkan wajahnya, nyaris bersentuhan dengan pipi Youngjae jika ia tidak reflek bergerak mundur. "..hanya ada aku disini, jangan menghindariku, atau aku akan—"

"BUGH!"

Suara pukulan keras dan disusul dengan tubuh ahjussi itu yang oleng serta nyaris menariknya untuk ikut jatuh bersama, mengagetkan Youngjae. Tapi sebelum Youngjae dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, ada tangan lain, yang jauh lebih lembut namun sama kuatnya, memegangi tubuhnya, dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa kan ? Apa kau terluka ? Apa bajingan ini melukaimu ?"

Junhong berdiri di hadapannya. Memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan, sambil memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Youngjae. Youngjae mengedipkan matanya, dan membiarkan air matanya menetes, campuran perasaan lega dan terimakasih, serta takut yang masih membayanginya, membuat pandangannya sedikit buram, tapi ia masih bisa melihat perubahan rona wajah Junhong yang menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Noona kenapa menangis ? Ada yang sakit ?"

Youngjae menggeleng, merasa tak mampu bersuara, ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang adik bungsunya tersebut dan segera memeluknya. Saat itu jugalah, Youngjae baru sadar, ada Jongup yang sedang beradu jotos dengan ahjussi pemabuk itu di balik punggung Junhong.

* * *

"Noona, sudah..jangan menangis lagi, aku kan hanya terluka sedikit, tidak sakit kok, sungguh.." Jongup benar-benar panik melihat air mata Youngjae yang terus saja mengalir. Noonanya itu baru saja memasangkan handsaplast di pelipis kirinya, dan kini sedang meniup-niup punggung tangan Jongup yang memar.

Ketiganya ada di kantor polisi saat ini, menunggu Daehyun — _legal guardian_ mereka, untuk menjemput kemari. Junhong berani bertaruh, saat ini Daehyun pasti sedang melanggar puluhan peraturan lalu lintas untuk segera tiba disini.

"A—aku noona kalian, tapi—tapi a—aku tidak bisa menjaga diri—"

"Noona…" Junhong yang duduk di samping Youngjae memeluk lengannya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Youngjae, "kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, sudah seharusnya aku dan Jongup melindungimu, tadi seandainya saja aku mandi lebih cepat seperti yang diminta Jongup, mungkin kita bisa menjemputmu tepat waktu, dan kau tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini, maafkan aku.."

"Aku sudah merasa senang kallian datang menyelamatkanku," Youngjae mengusapkan pipinya di puncak kepala Junhong yang bersandar padanya, dan meremas lembut tangan Jongup yang tidak terluka, "terimakasih.."

"Tersenyumlah noona, Daehyun hyung akan menghukum aku dan Junhong kalau dia datang dan kau masih menangis seperti ini.." Rengek Jongup dengan sengaja, yang membuat Youngjae tertawa kecil.

" _Cha_! Itu terlihat lebih baik, lagipula akhir-akhir ini noona selalu terlihat sedih dan jarang tersenyum," Junhong memainkan jari-jemari Youngjae, "noona sesedih itu ya pisah dengan Daehyun hyung ?"

"Umm—tentu saja itu menyedihkan, kau tahu kan aku dan oppa—well—yeah."

"Noona tenang saja, aku dan Junhong menyayangimu sama banyaknya dengan Daehyun hyung menyayangimu, jadi kau juga harus menyayangi kami berdua sama banyaknya seperti sayangmu untuk Daehyun hyung, oke noona ?"

Jongup menatapnya polos dan begitu juga dengan kalimat pernyataan serta pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Namun mendengar itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat Youngjae merasa bersalah. Ia menyayangi kedua adik kembarnya tentu saja, sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi ia juga sadar, bias yang ia miliki untuk Daehyun sangatlah kuat, sesering apapun mereka bertengkar.

"Aku menyayangi kalian sama banyaknya tentu saja," Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum lebar, ia merangkul Junhong dan juga Jongup dengan tangan-tangannya yang tidak terlalu panjang, membuat adiknya mengerti dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka dengan sukarela, "dan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan untukku malam ini, tentu saja rasa sayangku bertambah lebih banyak, kalian jangan beranjak dewasa terlalu cepat, mengerti ? Jangan meninggalkanku seperti Daehyun oppa.."

"Aku tidak meninggalkan kalian.."

Reflek, ketiganya menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi, bersamaan. Daehyun terlihat berantakkan, mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau terang dan celana tidur yang kainnya sudah terlihat lusuh, sama sekali tidak _matching_ dan _presentable_.

"Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

Sapa ketiganya bersamaan, semangat. Daehyun melangkah besar-besar, dan segera mendekat, memperhatikan Youngjae dengan seksama. "Kau yakin tidak terluka ? Tidak ada apa-apa ?"

Youngjae hanya menggeleng namun tetap tersenyum. Daehyun membalas senyumnya, dan mengacak poni Youngjae dengan lembut.

"Dan kau Jongup-ah, yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit ?"

"Untuk apa ? Ini hanya luka goresan hyung, paling dua atau tiga hari lagi juga sudah hilang bekasnya."

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu," Meski berkata demikian namun Daehyun tetap saja memeriksa luka Jongup, seolah ingin memastikannya sendiri. "Lalu, mana bajingan itu ?"

"Di dalam sel," Sahut Junhong yang masih bergelayut manja pada Youngjae, "tenang saja, Jongupie sudah menghabisinya, aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia berbakat menjadi tukang pukul seperti itu.."

"Yak!" Seru Jongup. Yang membuatnya kedua kakaknya tertawa. Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya semangat menyetujui perkataan Junhong, sementara Daehyun memberi Jongup pelukan singkat, memuji keberaniannya.

Dan saat Youngjae memperhatikan Daehyun yang mengurus segala berkas laporan yang harus mereka urus dengan polisi, memperhatikan Jongup dan Junhong yang mengamitnya di kanan kiri, menghiburnya tanpa henti. Youngjae tahu, dirinya sangat beruntung.

 _It's a long night for Youngjae, but she has the best brothers in the universe, so everything's gonna be okay_.

TBC.

A short update, hehe.

Di review chapt sebelumnya ada yang tanya cerita-cerita disini berhubungan apa enggak, semuanya berhubungan, cuma untuk masalah timelinenya tergantung ide dan moodku, hehe, jadi kalau chapt sebelumnya diceritain pas Bang-siblings lagi anak-anak, di chapt ini balik lagi jadi mereka yang udah remaja, mungkin nanti bisa aja aku bikin saat mereka udah dewasa. Tapi mungkin karena bikin bingung, jadi mulai dari chapt ini, aku bakal selalu cantumin umur mereka di awal cerita :)

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri waktu liburan ke Korea dan disana ada banyak banget pelajar yang masih pakai seragam berkeliaran sampai malam. Masih selalu aku tunggu sumbangan ide atau request-an tema cerita dari kalian semua, terimakasih banyak untuk review(s) di chapter sebelumnya, hope you enjoy this chapter, ku tunggu review(s)nya ya, makasiiiih :)


	6. Jae's Guard(s)

Author's Note :

Bang Daehyun : 17 th

Bang Youngjae : 16 th

Bang Jongup - Junhong : 14 th

* * *

Youngjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak beraturan ke arah lehernya yang berkeringat, berharap menarik angin agar setidaknya mampu menyejukkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Sunhwa baru saja menghentikan latihan cheers mereka kurang lebih dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan Youngjae terlalu malas untuk segera mengganti bajunya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ini, minumlah.."

Sebuah minuman isotonik yang sepertinya baru keluar dari _ice box_ disodorkan kepadanya, membuat Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya, dan segera tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Sunhwa eonni, kau memang yang paling perhatian, gomawo !" Ujarnya semangat, mengambil minuman tersebut dan segera menegaknya nyaris menghabiskan setengah botol.

Sunhwa hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan kelakuan juniornya tersebut. "Aku mau ke lapangan basket, kau mau ikut ?"

Youngjae menggeleng, "hari ini aku pulang sendiri eonni, tidak mau menjadi nyamuk diantara dirimu dan Daehyun oppa, hehehe.."

"Eh ?" Sunhwa menggigit ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar, Daehyun tentu saja sudah menceritakan insiden di depan Sukira dua minggu lalu, dan meski Daehyun sudah meyakinkannya itu adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan Daehyun dan Youngjae juga bersikap biasa saja dengannya, ia tetap saja merasa tak enak. "Jae, soal yang waktu itu, gara-gara Daehyun menemaniku, kau jadi—uhm..maafkan aku ya.."

"Huh ?"

Sunhwa tersenyum canggung, dan segera duduk di sebelah Youngjae, "Daehyun menceritakan semuanya, semenjak aku dan dia sering pergi berdua, Daehyun jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, aku—"

"Ahh..itu, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi kok, lagipula Daehyun oppa sudah pintar membagi waktunya sekarang, hehehe, tenang saja eonni, aku tidak merasa cemburu padamu lagi, sungguh.." Youngjae menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, gomawo.." Sunhwa memeluk setengah tubuh Youngjae singkat, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang bersama aku dan Daehyun saja ? Akan kupastikan kami tidak akan menjadikanmu nyamuk.."

"Tidak perlu eonni, kau cukup memastikan Daehyun pulang tepat waktu malam ini, karena dia sudah berjanji akan membantu mengerjakan PR Fisika-ku, hehehe.."

"Siap tuan putri," Goda Sunhwa seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau hati-hati ya pulangnya, kabari Daehyun segera jika sudah sampai, atau oppamu itu hanya akan terus-terusan melirik layar ponselnya daripada aku, hehehe.."

Youngjae mencerna perkataan Sunhwa yang berlalu menjauh, dan ketika ia menyadari apa maksudnya, perempuan enam belas tahun itu tak mampu menahan senyum yang reflek tercipta di bibirnya.

* * *

"…..Jae! Ya..Bang Youngjae!"

Kedua kaki Youngjae berhenti melangkah, ia memutar kepalanya menoleh kebelakang seraya melepaskan earphone yang sedang digunakannya, dan keningnnya mengerut sempurna melihat siapa yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Jaebum oppa ?"

"Hai..huf…sebentar…" Jaebum menampilkan senyuman khasnya, mengatur nafasnya, meraih botol minum dari ranselnya, dan segera meminumnya cepat, semuanya nyaris tak sampai satu menit. "..uhm..kau pulang sendiri, kan ? Boleh kutemani ?"

"Ya Tuhan, kukira sesuatu terjadi," sahut Youngjae segera, "Tentu saja boleh Oppa, aku tidak terlalu senang pulang sendiri sejujurnya, hehehe.."

"Oh ya ?" Jaebum mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan gadis mungil yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya tersebut, "Kalau begitu, setiap kau tidak pulang dengan Daehyun, pulang bersamaku saja, bagaimana ?"

"Memangnya tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya Youngjae balik. Tanpa sadar keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah mereka.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Jaebum cepat dan singkat. "Lagipula aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari sekadar adik seorang Bang Daehyun, tapi Oppa-mu yang kelewat protektif itu tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun dari klub basket untuk sekedar menyapamu."

Youngjae tertawa kecil mendengarnya, meski ia tahu itu dilebih-lebihkan, tapi ia tahu juga bahwa ada kebenaran dalam kalimat tersebut. Satu-satunya teman Daehyun yang mempunyai priviledge untuk bisa dekat-dekat dengan Youngjae hanyalah Yukwon, dan itupun karena ketiganya sudah saling kenal sejak mereka anak-anak.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Oppa kenal dariku ?"

"Banyak hal," keduanya berhenti menunggu bis, Jaebum memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat Youngjae terhindar dari matahari sore, "Buku yang kau suka, minuman faforitmu, drama apa yang sedang kau tonton saat ini, lagu EXO mana yang kau dengar berulang kali.."

"Hahaha…oppa tahu, sekarang kalau aku sedang mendengarkan EXO, aku pasti ingat Oppa, kau benar-benar terlihat keren malam itu, dan setiap melihatmu, rasanya aku ingin terus-menerus mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu.."

Jaebum ikut tertawa bersama Youngjae. Bis bernomor 57 yang mereka nanti sejak tadi berhenti tepat di dekat mereka, Jaebum segera mempersilahkan Youngjae untuk naik terlebih dahulu, dan segera menempel di belakangnya, keduanya berjalan ke arah tengah. Youngjae berpegangan erat pada tiang bis, sementara Jaebum melindunginya dari belakang.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya habiskan dengan bertukar cerita ini itu, selama ini Youngjae pikir, Jaebum adalah kakak kelas yang kadang terlewat cool dan dingin, tapi melihatnya mendengarkan Youngjae sungguh-sungguh dan bersedia menemaninya seperti ini, tentu saja akan bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak merasa terkesan.

* * *

"Noona!"

Dua anak laki-laki dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama, keluar dari dalam minimarket bersamaan, dan segera menghambur ke arah Youngjae.

"Kenapa pulang sendiri ?"

"Mana Daehyun hyung ?"

"Dia meninggalkan Noona untuk pacaran lagi ya ?!"

Keduanya saling bersahutan, berisik, dan sungguh membuat Youngjae merasa malu, karena bagaimanapun mereka semua masih ada di tengah jalan sekarang, meski tak ada satupun orang yang lewat dan melihat, kecuali penjaga kasir minimarket yang mengamati dari balik kaca, dan tentu saja Jaebum, yang keberadaannya seolah tidak terlihat.

"Yak..yak…satu-satu bicaranya, dan jangan memeluk Noona seenaknya di tengah jalan begini !" Omel Youngjae sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan-lengan yang masih menempeli pinggangnya. "Uhm..Oppa..maaf ya.."

Youngjae menatap Jaebum malu-malu, sementara Jaebum hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Aku rasa bodyguardmu sudah muncul, eh ? Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan saja, ya ? Pikirkan tawaranku untuk nonton film sabtu besok, aku tunggu jawaban baik darimu Jae-ya," Jaebum mendekat dan mengacak lembut poni Youngjae, mengabaikan tatapan galak yang muncul dari kanan-kirinya, "Bye Jongup, bye Junhong…"

Jaebum berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, masih saja sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berbalik, membuat Youngjae hanya dapat memandangi punggung tegapnya.

* * *

"Appa pulang…"

Yongguk memamerkan senyum lebar yang menampakkan giginya ke arah dua anak kembarnya yang sudah dengan rapi duduk di meja makan, melakukan gerakan tos-tos-an yang menjadi khas antara dirinya dan para anak laki-lakinya. Beranjak ke dapur, dimana Himchan dibantu Youngjae sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hai _love_.." Bisiknya di telinga Himchan, sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Iyuh, Appa, itu menjijikkan, sungguh.." Gerutu Youngjae tak suka, yang hanya membuat Himchan tertawa.

"Hahaha…well, _you're my love too, sweaty_.." Ujar Yongguk diantara sela tawanya, melepaskan Himchan, dan gantian menarik Youngjae ingin memeluknya juga.

"Appa..aku sudah besar! Dan Appa berkeringat…Appa…" Youngjae meronta tak suka, yang semakin membuat Yongguk ingin menjahilinya.

"Noona bilang begitu tapi tadi membiarkan Jaebum hyung mengacak rambutmu.." Ujar Junhong begitu saja, yang Youngjae yakin demi apapun, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jaebum ?! Im Jaebum maksudmu ?! Mengacak rambut Youngjae ?!"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat Daehyun yang baru datang juga—entah kapan, berdiri di bingkai pintu antara ruang keluarga dan ruang makan, menatap Junhong penuh tanya.

"Iya, Jaebum yang itu, teman Hyung bermain basket, iyakan ? Tadi sore dia mengantar Youngjae Noona pulang sampai ke depan minimarket." Tambah Jongup.

"Kena—"

"Siapa itu Jaebum ?" Suara Yongguk memotong suara Daehyun, terdengar begitu berbeda dari saat ia masuk ke rumah tadi, sangat serius, dan sedikit suram, sungguh Himchan ingin tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

"Dia teman Daehyun, Guk." Himchan mengamit lengan Yongguk, menariknya untuk duduk di meja makan. "Anak yang baik, kau ingat kan anak aki-laki yang dua mingguan lalu mengantarkan Youngjae pulang saat ia terluka ? Itu yang namanya Jaebum."

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, tapi kemudian segera menoleh ke arah Daehyun, yang juga sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. "Jaebum, orangnya seperti apa Dae ?"

"Well, dia anak basket sepertiku, aku tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya, tapi sejauh ini yang aku tahu, Jaebum belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun di sekolah, tapi tetap saja, aku sudah pernah bilang pada anak basket untuk tidak mendekati Youngjae, apalagi semenjak ia tergabung dalam cheers—"

"Kalian berlebihan," Rajuk Youngjae, tak suka, ia memutar bola matanya ke arah Daehyun, yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Jaebum oppa hanya menemaniku pulang, itu saja.."

"Noona bohong.." Timpal Junhong, yang tentu saja kini membuat perhatian jadi menuju padanya, "Jaebum Hyung mengajak Noona nonton sabtu besok, iyakan ?"

Sungguh. Rasanya Youngjae ingin memukulkan sendok di hadapannya kepada Junhong, yang ia yakin, hanya ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Nonton ?!" Gelegar suara Yongguk dan Daehyun bercampur bersamaan.

"Hei..hei…ini sudah malam, dan waktunya makan," Himchan menengahi—lagi, "Kita bisa membahas ini setelah makan, oke ?"

"Hime, aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu masakanmu, tapi ini penting, oke ?" Yongguk tersenyum lembut ke arah Himchan, dan kembali terlihat serius ke arah Youngjae, "Jika Jaebum ingin mengajakmu nonton, suruh dia temui Appa dulu, setelah Appa tahu dia orang seperti apa, baru akan Appa izinkan.."

"Besok aku akan menemui Jaebum di sekolah, aku sudah pernah bilang padanya kalau punya urusan denganmu, harus melalui aku dulu.." Tambah Daehyun, sama seriusnya.

"Ugh, kalian menyebalkan!" Salak Youngjae, "Eomma, malam ini aku akan makan dikamarku saja!" Dengan sengaja sambil menghentakkan kakinya, Youngjae segera berlalu dari ruang makan.

"Wow…aku rasa Jae Noona sedang PMS…" celetuk Jongup tanpa dosa.

Himchan menghela nafasnya, "Jong, Junhong…segera makan makanan kalian dan kerjakan tugas sekolah kalian setelahnya, dan..untuk kalian berdua," Himchan menatap galak ke arah suami dan anak tertuanya, "Kita perlu bicara, sekarang."

* * *

"Eomma, Appa dan Daehyun Oppa benar-benar menyebalkan, apa salahnya dengan pulang berdua ? Nonton berdua ? Daehyun Oppa melakukan itu nyaris setiap hari dengan Sunhwa Eonni, teman-temanku yang lain juga melakukan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing, nanti kalau akhirnya tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganku sampai aku Nenek-nenek, bagaimana ?!"

Himchan tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Youngjae yang tak ada habisnya sejak beberapa menit lalu ia mengantarkan makan malam untuk anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Eomma sudah memberi penjelasan pada mereka, Jaejae.." Himchan merapikan rambut Youngjae yang tergerai sedikit berantakkan, "Tapi kau juga harus mengerti, bahwa apapun dan bagaimanapun, laki-laki dirumah ini akan bereaksi esktra keras jika itu menyangkut tentangmu, dan Eomma, _we're their Queen and Princess, right ?"_

* * *

"Appa akan benar-benar menyetujui saran Eomma, memberikan izin kepada Jae untuk pergi dengan Jaebum ?"

"Tapi eommamu benar Dae, Youngjae tidak akan memaafkan kita berdua, kalau kita tidak memberikan dia izin untuk pergi dengan Jaebum.."

Daehyun mendesah pelan, memahami benar kelemahannya dan Appanya yang jelas-jelas digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Eomma mereka sendiri.

Dibanding teman-temannya yang lain, dalam hati, Daehyun tahu Jaebum tidak buruk. Tapi jika ini menyangkut tentang Youngjae, well, Daehyun sejujurnya hanya merasa tidak rela jika 'adik kecilnya' akan menemukan 'Oppa' lain untuk menggantikan tempatnya.

Meski ia tahu, ia tidak akan terganti. Gosh, apakah ini yang dirasakan Youngjae, saat ia terlalu fokus dengan Sunhwa ?! Tiba-tiba Daehyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Oke Dae, Appa punya ide.."

"Apa ?"

"Hari sabtu besok, kau, Jongup dan Junhong, Appa tugaskan untuk mengikuti Youngjae dan Jaebum, dan Appa mau laporan yang rinci mengenai apapun yang mereka lakukan, oke ?"

Daehyun menatap Appanya sangsi, bukan ide yang buruk, harus diakui, ia sendiri sempat memikirkan hal ini tadi. Tapi sungguh, untuk seorang Appa-nya, seorang Bang Yongguk yang dikenal penuh karisma dan easy going, menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk memata-matai anaknya yang lain ?!

Well, memang hanya Youngjae yang mampu membuat Appa mereka begini.

* * *

Haiiiii ?

Maafkan aku yang setahun menghilang, hiks. Well, my excuse is..work. Huf. Lelah jadi orang dewasa #curhat, hehe, tapi ya berhubung jadi fangirl mahal jadi yha...

By the way, tadaaaaaaa~~~~ enggak terlalu puas sama hasilnya, tapi aku bener-bener enggak nulis apapun setahunan ini, jadi aku harap ada komen dan kritik dan penyemangat buatku hehehe

Buat yang ((mungkin)) baca dan ((nunggu)) Together in Darkness, huhu, demi apapun aku juga kangen cerita itu, hopefully, aku habis ini bisa bagi-bagi waktu buat nyempetin nulis dan lanjutin itu yaaaa

Sekali lagi, kutunggu komen-komennya, semoga belum bosen karena ceritanya masih Jae's centric ((lagi)) ehehehehe


End file.
